Barbara Elite Immortal
Stats: Fighting: Level 100 Harvesting:: Level 67 - Mining 5, Gathering 5, Anatomy 4 Making: Level 50 - Outfitter 2, Alchemist 3, Fashionista 4, Scribe 2 What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? Fighting skills: Rend Flesh 3, Bite 3, Drink Life 3, Inhuman Precision 2, Murder Spree 2, Psychic Spear 2, Dark Sacrifice 2, Blood Nova 2. I also have Mist Form, Hunger and Dark Angel. Blood Nova was definitely better before all the skills were reset. I could then kill or at least maim a lot of monsters at once. This is only noticeable now with very low level monsters, if at all. I'm not sure that Hunger or Dark Angel do much! Mist Form whilst it doesn't really let you escape like it says on the tin, at least lets you run away and maybe get time to take a healing potion or I've found I can gather or mine something while the monsters don't know where I am. usually after it wears off they catch me and kill me! I think with the fighting skills we should be able to 'try before we buy'. Also after reaching level 100 we can't (at the moment) add to the skills as we aren't earning any more fighting XP. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? Favorite Missions and quests: I do Another's Dawn every day to get my beak charm but apart from that I don't really have favourites. I used to hate Bayview and spent several days there doing all the missions which seemed never-ending. Now I like the Bayview area best. There are some good gathering and mining areas once you get past the monsters! What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? Making skills: I mostly make whatever I can to increase my making points. If that also brings me some rubies by selling it, then that's a bonus. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? Things I'd like changed: The fight bar is too big and obscures too much of the playing area. It can be moved but just pops back to it's original position! The green updates on the right of the playing screen are of no use or interest to me whatsoever yet can't be disabled. The chat updates on the left I would like changed so that if I switch them off I can still get my whispers and group chat. I have missed whispers when I have turned off the chat for fighting. Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? For new players I would say group up! I spent all my early CoE days fighting and doing missions alone. The only one I had help with was the Cultist Mausoleum because as much as I tried, I couldn't do that one on my own. Grouping gets you more fighting XP too so you can level up quicker. Back to Elites Main page